Abby's Halloween
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: KateTony. JennyGibbs. AbbyMcGee. It's Abby's annual Halloween party. Fluff ensues. [Tate] [Jibbs] [McAbby] Please review! Xx


**Abby's Halloween**

**Summary: Tate. Jibbs. McAbby. Abby is holding her annual Halloween party. Halloween fluff.**

**Long, rambling, sick-in-a-bucket kind of fluff! Written in about an hour and so not my best work but I felt I should write something for Halloween! Not meant to be taken seriously but reviews are loved!**

For Bex - thanks for brainstorming:D Xx

"C'mon Jen, it'll be fun." Agent Gibbs said to his Director and ex lover Jennifer Shepard. He was stood facing her, watching the redheaded woman survey him over the rim of her glasses, her arms crossed in front of her across her chest.

"Fun, Jethro? This is coming from the man whose hobby is building a boat in his basement?" She replied.

"Jen," Gibbs continued, becoming a little exasperated with her now. "Abby hosts a Halloween party every year, she'd be hurt if you didn't turn up."

Jenny sighed. She knew that Abby had been planning her party for weeks now and she didn't want to let the Goth down. Gibbs could see that the Director was slowly caving and he took advantage of this.

"You can just turn up and have a drink, and of course see what on earth DiNozzo decides to wear, and then we can go." He persuaded.

Jenny glared at him but when her green eyes locked with his bright blue ones a slow smile spread across her face.

"Fine. Count me in." She said, while Gibbs smiled smugly, happy that Jen had finally agreed.

* * *

"So, I take it you're going to Abby's Halloween party tonight?" Kate asked Tony across the bullpen.

"Of course." Tony nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Are you?"

"Naturally." Kate smiled. "Have you got your costume sorted yet?" She asked.

"That Katie is for me to know and for you to observe later." He replied with a trademark DiNozzo smile.

"Oh, you mean for me to laugh at later?" Kate fired back.

Tony ignored her, but as always he was enjoyed their banter.

"And what about you Kate, have you decided what you're going to wear yet?"

It was Kate's turn to smile smugly. "Yes thank you Tony, Abby made it for me."

"Kate, are you sure that's such a good idea…?"

"What's a good idea, Tony?" Gibbs asked coming up behind them. Tony waited for his headslap and to be told to get back to work but neither came his way. Both he and Kate had noticed a change in Gibbs recently, ever since a certain redhead became Director…

"Kate! DiNozzo! McGee! We've got a case!" Gibbs yelled and the three agents gathered their gear and ran after the boss.

* * *

"Whoa Abby, it looks um well, it looks awesome down here!" McGee said a while later when he went to pick up a ballistics report from Abby in her lab.

"Thanks McGee." Abby grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek, leaving a smear of almost black cherry lipstick behind. "Wait until you see my apartment."

The Goth's lab was decorated for the occasion, black and orange streamers covered the walls, vases of black roses adorned every available surface. If this was what her lab looked like McGee could only imagine what her party decorations back home would be like.

"I've got to get this report back up to Gibbs, Abby but I'll see you tonight. Seven right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for offering to help Timmy, I appreciate it." She smiled as McGee left her lab.

* * *

After their shift had finished Tony approached Kate's desk.

"Do you want a lift to Abby's later, Kate?" He asked.

Kate looked at him for a moment, one eyebrow raised higher than the other.

"What are you suggesting DiNozzo?" She asked, narrowing her dark eyes but a smirk played upon her lips.

Tony stepped a little closer to her. "It's not like everyone doesn't already know about us." He said, whispering in Kate's ear, his breath hot against her neck.

Kate grinned. "Okay, I'll see you about seven thirty then?"

Tony smiled back. "Seven thirty it is."

* * *

"Thanks for all the help tonight, Tim." Abby said as they placed the last tray of food on the large table in the centre of the room. "Let me make it up to you sometime."

McGee smiled. "I'll make sure you do." He said putting his arms around his girlfriend and moving in to kiss her when the doorbell rang. They sprang apart guiltily like teenagers and Abby went to answer the door.

Jimmy Palmer was the first to arrive dressed as Edward Scissorhands and tried to hand Abby a bottle of red wine, had to take off a glove and then tried again.

"Thanks Jimmy." Abby smiled leading Palmer up to her apartment.

* * *

Kate and Tony were the next to arrive and while Abby and Palmer poured drinks upstairs, McGee went to the door. It was a good thing too as Abby would have been extremely suspicious that Kate and Tony had arrived together, McGee on the other hand, thought nothing of it.

Kate headed straight towards Abby and gave her friend a hug.

"Wow, Abby you look amazing." Kate smiled, taking in the Goth's appearance. Her usual pigtails were gone and Gothic outfit were gone. Instead Abby was dressed as Cruella De'vil in a long black and white halterneck dress with a faux fur trim and a match shrug.

Abby laughed. "Thanks Morticia, you look great too."

"All thanks to you." Kate told her. Her long dark hair was down around her shoulders and she wore a long black dress with a split up the side.

"Who else we were waiting for?" Tony asked, approaching the two women.

"Uh, Gibbs said he was coming but I don't think he persuaded the Director…"

* * *

Jenny Shepard was sure this was such a good idea. If it was just a party then she wouldn't have minded turning up for a drink just to be polite but it was Halloween and this was Abby so of course it was fancy dress. Jenny hadn't been to a fancy dress party in years and she was finding her one costume a little too tight now. She sighed at her reflection and climbed out of the outfit. Frustrated at herself, Jenny sat down on the edge of her bed. She did want to go and Jethro had invited her but these people were her agents it wasn't fair for her to gatecrash their fun. The doorbell rang and Jenny jumped, throwing on tracksuit bottoms and a baggy NCIS t-shirt on over her underwear. She was expecting anyone so she kept the chain on the front door as she opened it.

"Jethro!" She said in surprise, feeling like she'd entered a time warp seeing Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood before her in his marine uniform.

"Are you ready to go, Jen?" He asked her as she slid the chain off the door and let him inside.

Jenny laughed. "Do I really look like it?" Gibbs just shrugged. "I'm not gonna go Jethro, it doesn't seem right. I mean, I'm the Director…"

"Jen, that's a lame excuse." Gibbs replied but he was smiling. "Come as you are."

"What? I'm not wearing my outfit." She protested as Gibbs led her out of the house.

"Yes, you are." He grinned. "_Agent_ Shepard."

* * *

"Abs, are you okay?" McGee asked, heading across the room with a glass of blood red wine for her.

"Yeah." Abby smiled, acknowledging the drink McGee had brought her. "I just thought Gibbs would be here by now."

"He probably just got held up." McGee reassured her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah." Abby agreed, leaning her head against his chest. Just then the doorbell rang and Abby got up to answer it, handing her drink back to McGee.

"Gibbs! You made it!" She grinned. "And it's nice to see you Director."

Jenny smiled, offering Abby a bottle of bourbon.

"Thank you Abby, but it's Agent Shepard tonight." She said, gesturing to her clothes.

Abby smiled and led them inside; Gibbs gave Jen's hand a squeeze before they followed Abby. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
